


Prompt 16: Punch

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Intern Barry, M/M, Socially Awkward Hartley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley is smart, extremely so, but that doesn't mean he knows how to express emotions. Cue Caitlin and Cisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 16: Punch

Hartley was never good at expressing how he felt about others. It was probably his parents fault for that. Never had they shown any interest in their only son and oldest child. It was a very cold life of objects, disinterred staff and even less interested parents. It didn’t help that he was homeschooled too. Because of those reasons he had problems accurately displaying affection towards people. Take Cisco , Caitlin and her fiance Ronnie. He actually thought very highly of them but apparently how he showed it made them think otherwise. Social interactions were obviously not where his expertise lied. That was why it was with much embarrassment that he approached Caitlin and Cisco one day.

“What?” Cisco choked out, surprise clear on his face. Uncomfortably Hartley cleared his throat.

“What is the proper way to show affection towards an infatuation?” Hartley repeated.

“...You have a crush on someone?” Caitlin blinked in shock. Rolling his eyes, mostly from discomfort, Hartley spoke,

“I am capable of feelings just not… expressing them.” Caitlin thought it over but as she was about to speak one of the scientists rushed in calling for her. SHe sent an apologetic look to the bespeckled teen. Hartley just nodded in understanding, but that also left him alone with Cisco.

“Okay, so you are really lost right?” Cisco asked, earning himself a glare, “Hey, do you want help or not?” Sighing Hartley nodded.

“Okay so what you want to do punch them.” Hartley gave Cisco a blank look, earning an eyeroll from the hispanic, “Not hard, like this.” And then Cisco punched him a bit on the arm.

~  
“You what?” Caitlin asked with wide eyes.

“I told Hartley to punch the guy.” Cisco informed. The auburn haired woman glared at him.

“What?”

“Sure we don’t get along but that was a really mean thing to do Cisco! Hartley had to work up the courage to ask us that and now he’s going to work up the courage to ask this boy out and he’s going to mess it up because of that! Hartley trusted us to help!”

“When you put it that way…” Cisco sighed, “Come on we better find him.” With that the two began searching the building, asking various people if they had seen the young Rathaway. When they finally did find the young man he was speaking to one of the interns. The internet in question was one that many of the people at STAR labs actually got along with. He was a tall slender young man with brown hair and green eyes. His name was Barry Allen. Right as they were about to walk in Cisco stopped and pulled Catilin back behind the wall, silencing her. Then Hartley raised his arm and awkwardly punched the other lightly in the shoulder. To both of their shock Barry smiled to the other, laughter clear in his eyes as he nodded. A smile then crossed Hartley face as well. They exchanged a few more words before Barry left the opposite way. Hartley walked towards the duo.

“Thank you.” He spoke softly as he passed. Years later when Hartley would tell Barry the story the other would laugh at him for taking advice from Cisco of all people, then admit that he had thought it was adorable.


End file.
